1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor element and a solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A functional polymer solid electrolytic capacitor is being noticed because the functional polymer solid electrolytic capacitor is superior to frequency property compared to another electrolytic capacitor. In particular, speeding-up and higher frequency are promoted with respect to the functional polymer solid electrolytic capacitor to be coupled to a CPU (Central Processing Unit) of a personal computer or a server. The solid electrolytic capacitor is a surface-mounted capacitor suitable for a power supply line and is suitable for a decoupling circuit.
Recently, a surface mountable solid electrolytic capacitor is being developed, which has a capacitance of a few hundreds μF, has ESR (Equivalent Series Resistance) of 2 mΩ to 10 mΩ at 100 kHz frequency range, has ESL (Equivalent Series Inductance) of approximately 1 pH at 10 MHz range. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-156951 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-128247 disclose a high capacitance solid electrolytic capacitor having more than one solid electrolytic capacitor element.
There is a demand for higher capacitance and lower ESR of the functional polymer solid electrolytic capacitor.